Paranormal Sleepover
by o Sky-Maiden o
Summary: Lucy is holding a sleepover.And invites her friend. After some time, The peaceful sleepover is starting to get into a life & death situation. Will they survive? *Don't read in a dark place*
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYBODY! o Neko-Chan o here!.I had a really cooooool idea for a fanfic will blow your mind literally! XD

The couples are NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, HappyxCarla, GajeelxLevy, One-Sided NaLi, If you don't support any of them, I suggest you do not read this fanfic.

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**"Erza mad speaking"**

**Warning:**

**B****eware scary scenes up ahead*Sinister Laugh***

* * *

...Ah Yes...The birds are singing...no...wait...Happy is singing...And Fairy Tail is quite...WHAT?...Let's rewind that shall we?...Fairy Tail the most noisiest guild in all Magnolia is quiet! I repeat Q.U.I.E.T!. I opened the door which led inside the might be normal, But the guild members weren't.._.'Why is everybody staring at me?'_ I thought. They were whispering things to one another.

"LUCY!"I heard Natsu call out my name."N-natsu!"I smiled and somehow blushing. "Can we go on a mission, just the two of us?" He asked."Natsu...I...um...n-no I can't."I said."Oh! It's okay Lucy!"He said. I went towards the bar stool and sat down. "You know Lucy, That was a awesome opportunity, Just imagine you and Natsu alone~!"Said Mirajane with sparkly eyes. "I know Mira! It would be so romantic~!"I agreed, Then I saw Mirajane smirking.

"NO NO NO!, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I DON'T LIKE NATSU!" I said.

"Oh~ So why are you blushing~?"Asked Mirajane. "I-I clearly don't like him." I replied. "Lucy you can't run away from love~" Said Mirajane twirling towards the other customers. _'That's Mira to you, Always making couples. She can be very scary at times though.' _I thought and sighed. "That reminds me" I said as I stood up from the stool and walked towards my friends."You guys?" I said as they stopped chatting and turned towards me.

"Do you want something,Lucy?"Asked Erza with a smile. "No, I wanted to ask if you guys are free tonight?" I asked hoping for a yes."YEAH LUCE!" Shouted Natsu and Gray nodded.

"Why?" Asked Gray.

"I am holding a sleepover." I said."Of course We will!" Said Natsu.

"Sure"Said Gray.

"You know I will" Said Erza.

"SLEEPOVER'S ARE SO MANLY!"Said Elfman.

"Elfman, You promised that you'll help out cleaning the Guild" Said Mirajane.

"Oh yeah" Said a disappointed Elfman. "Anybody else who wants to come?" I asked. "IF GRAY-SAMA IS GOING JUVIA WILL GO TOO!" Announced Juvia."Carla, It's sounds so fun , Let's join!" Said Wendy ."Well aright" Said Carla. "If Carla is going. I am going too!"Said Happy. _'Sometimes Happy is just like Juvia' _I thought, Agreeing to it. "I'll come Lu-Chan" Said Levy. "I'll tag along" Said Gajeel, This brought a blush to Levy's face. "Lucy-nee , Can I come?" Asked Romeo. "Sure , Of course!"I replied. "Aren't you coming Cana-san?"Asked Wendy, Before Cana could reply, Her father Gildarts came forward "Me and Cana-Chan are going to have a father-daughter trip" Said Gildarts. Cana mentally cursed her father.

"Sleepover? Sounds exciting, I'll come" A voice came behind me, I turned to see Lisanna.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at 10! Bye!" I placed a dancing Plue in my grasp and went towards my house.

"Lisanna is coming damn damn DAMN!, She'll ruin everything!" I shouted.

"Lucy-Chan , Be careful!"Said a nearby boy in his boat.

"I will!" I replied.

"Hey Plue , Am I over-exaggerated?" I asked.

"Pun~ Pun~ Pun~"Replied Plue.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said.

* * *

There you go! First chapter, Sorry if it's short. Please R&R!

Ja'ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people, I'm back with chapter 2!, First I have to apologize because it took me a week to update so sorry, I was so worked up with Sword Art Online! It was so amazing , So I didn't have enough time so let the chapter 2 BEGIN!:

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Gathering Information_

* * *

"Oi Happy! , Do you know what people do at sleepovers?"Ntsu asked. Then Happy smirked "First say , O Great Happy!"

"NOO WAY IN HELL!" Natsu shouted. "Well if you mess up, Lucy might get mad at you"Said Happy eating a fish."Happy, Mad is a soft word for her!" Natsu said.

"Let me see, In a sleepover, People have to dress up as a Fish, Watch fish movie and eat fish before going to bed!" Said Happy while drooling, NatsuI facepalmed "I don't think Lucy will like it" Natsu replied.

"AYE! BUT I WILL!" Said Happy

I sat up from my bench and walked towards Mira."Mira, What do people do at sleepovers?"I asked. "Pillow fights, Truth or Dare, Popcorn and watching a really scary movie, revealing secrets etc" Said Mirajane her smile turning into a smirk. "Why do you ask~!?" Asked Mirajane." J-just checking" Natsu retorted."Of course you were~!"Said Mirajane in Sarcasm. Natsu went away hearing Mirajane squealing and hugging the three exceeds._...Poor Guys..._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was checking my closet , throwing all of my clothes on my judging them.

"To Gothic" "

To Princessy"

"To Baby-ish"

"To Small"

"To Juvia-ish"

Far away in the guild Juvia sneezed."Bless you!"

"To Seductive"

"To Normal"

"It's so hard to find a perfect dress!"I said. "Help me Plue!"I pointed towards a blue summer dress with a ribbon on top."Plue! That's perfect!" I said gave it a bone-crushing hug._'If Lisanna wears something better than me Natsu will...Think sees more pretty!_' I thought.I remembered that I was still hugging Plue."Sorry Plue!"I said. "P...un"Replied Plue.

_'Okay, Lucy stop acting wierd!'_I told myself.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"PLEASE MIRA!"I begged her.

"First admit that you liiiiike Lucy"Said Mirajane and Happy in unison.

"Juvia agrees with Mirajane-san and Happy-san. "Said Juvia. "JUVIA I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING STOP SOUNDING LIKE LUCY AND GRAY ARE IN LOVE! SHE CLEARLY DOESN'T LOVE HIM!"I replied. _'D-did I say something bad?'_ I thought. I looked at Juvia who was getting teary and Mirajane was...um gone...And everybody looked at me with surprised...no...very surprised eyes."J-j-juvia understands now! y-you like L-lucy-san!" Said Juvia wiping her tears._'Finally Gray-sama is mine~!'_ Thought Juvia, Mirajane came with tons of wedding cards."M-mira , What are those?" Asked Cana."Wedding cards silly!"Said Mira with a straight face.

"WEDDINGS ARE SO MANLY!"Said Elfman.

"COOOOOOOOOL!" Said Jason **(A.N:The guy who keeps on repeating "Cool") **

"We are not getting married!" Said Natsu and Mirajane started crying."Mira, Why are you crying!?" I asked."B-because I p-promised t-the s-shop keeper t-that I'll invite h-her to the wedding!"Said Mira.

"Oh Poor Mira" Said the whole guild.

"Natsu, It's official, Girls hate you"Said Cana.

"W-what?"I said."If you don't wanna screw up Lucy's sleepover, You have to act like a gentlemen"Said Cana. "Bring her roses~!"Shot Mirajane."O-okay" I replied.

"OI! HAPPY WE'RE LEAVING!" I said borrowing some money from Mirajane.

**Normal P.O.V**

"He is so oblivious" Said a smirking Mirajane."Everybody knows that you buy roses on a date~"Said Cana. _'Lucy will like him even more' _Thought Mirajane while dignity laughing. "Now then let's start cleaning~!"Said Mirajane while holding a broom.

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Good! I look nice , Thank you Cancer."I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Your Welcome-ebi"Said Cancer then he left.

***Door Bell Rings***

_'Okay Lucy Breath In'_ I told myself.

I opened the door and...

* * *

Hope you like it!, If you see any mistakes please tell, Thank you all for the favorites , followers and reviews. I appreciate it soooooooo much!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter of "Paranormal Sleepover". Yep I rock, I updated it so quickly like less than 6 Hours! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites , followers! I got like 600 views! Thanks!

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**_"_****_So It Begins_****_"_**

* * *

_Flashback_

_I opened the door and..._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**_"_**HI LUCY!" Said both Natsu and Happy."H-Hi guys!" I replied and Happy both hugged me tightly_._

"...C-C-Can't...Breath_" _I managed say. Both of them pulled away, Natsu gave me a bouquet of red face changed into the color of the roses."T-T-T-Thanks Natsu and Happy._"He was trying so hard to cover up his blush, But sadly he couldn't _,_He looks cute when he blushes'_ I thought.

"Aye! Natsu was getting beaten up by the shopkeepers!" Said Happy.

"H-H-H-Happy you promised you won't tell!"Shouted Natsu. I giggled at their childish antics.

"Stop fighting and come inside."I told them. "Aye!"Said Happy and Natsu in unison.

**BAM!**

The door suddenly closes."KYAA!" I screamed. "Maybe it was the wind" Natsu said.

"Probably"I replied. I gently placed the bouquet on the table and went to the kitchen.

***Door Bell Rings***

"Natsu! Can you get the door!?" I asked, He replied with a yes.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

'_Lucy is looking really gorgeous today'_ I thought, Then opened the door "Hello?" I yelled, Nobody was there "Is somebody here!?" I asked, Nobody replied.

"AHHHH!" I heard Lucy screaming. I quickly went towards the kitchen. I saw her standing on a chair her eyes focused on a cockroach..._yep a little cockroach_. "GET THIS THING AWAY FROM HERE!" Said Lucy in pure disgust. "Um...Lucy the cockroach ran away because of your screams."Said Natsu nervously.

"Natsu, Who was at the door Levy? Erza?"She asked.

"Nobody"I replied.

"Maybe those pesky neighborhood kids are messing with us."She replied calming herself. "Yeah" I replied back.

***Door Bell Rings***

Lucy gulps.

"Lucy, Stay back I'll go check." I said, And made my way towards the door, Then, Opened it slowly.

"NATSU! IT'S US OPEN UP!" Said the people outside, I sighed and opened the door_. _Levy pushes Natsu aside, And puts her hands near her mouth

"LU-CHAN!" Shouted Levy.

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I heard Levy-Chan's voice, I ran towards the door."Levy-Chan!" I said as I hugged we pulled apart she was giving me a What-Were-You-Doing-Alone-With-Him look. I blushed, _"_N-N-Nothing" I said quietly but I'm sure Levy-Chan heard it. "So Lu-Chan what should we do!?" Asked Levy. I thought for a while then replied, "How about we eat then play?"I asked.

"Good Idea Lucy! I am so hungry!" Said Natsu. "I'll go make something to eat" I said and walked towards the Kitchen.

**Juvia's P.O.V**

_'Juvia still doesn't trust Lucy-san, Maybe she'll make something special for Gray-sama, JUVIA WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!'_ I thought."Juvia will help Lucy-san!" I said more like demanded and walked towards the kitchen. I heard Lisanna-san saying she'll help too. _'SHE ALSO WANTS TO GIVE GRAY-SAMA SOMETHING_ S_PECIAL TOO!?' _I thought, Lisanna gave me a cold smile or was it a smirk? And Lisanna went inside the kitchen. _'Juvia hates her'_ I thought.

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

Lucy was on the left side and Juvia was on the right, And me in the middle both were sending me death glares.

_'Could this day get any worse_' I thought.

***CRASH!* **

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"Screamed all three girls.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?' Asked Erza."T-T-The glass crashed on the f-floor." R_e_plied Juvia hiding behind Lucy."I-I-I-It m-must be t-the w-wind, Yeah the wind"Said Lisanna.

"You girls are such scaredy cats "Commented Natsu."What do you mean by 'Cats'!?" Protested the three. Lucy punched Natsu."OUCH! What was that for Luce!?, This is like the 2nd time you've hit me." He asked. "I am _**not**_ a scaredy cat!" Replied Lucy clenching her fists. "Will you guys stop it!, Geez you both sound like a old married couple!" Said Erza."W-W-W-W-What?"Said Lucy blushing.

***The oven made a sound***

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Oh look the cookies are done" I went to the kitchen. And opened the oven and put out the tray."Let's see the heart cookies are Juvia's, The flower cookies are Lisanna's and mine are shaped as a fish." I said. "Juvia! Lisanna! the cookies are done!" I said, Juvia took hers quickly and was giving one to Gray.

"G-Gray-sama, Would you like to taste them?, Juvia made them especially for you" Said Juvia while blushing.

"Sure" He replied, Blushing somewhat and took one and ate it.

"WOW! THESE ARE AMAZING!" Said Gray eating another one."KYAAA~~!" Said Juvia hearts forming in her eyes, Lisanna was walking towards Natsu holding her tray. _'Damn! She's gonna give them to Natsu'_ I thought.

"HAPPY! LOOK I MADE YOU A FISH!" I yelled, Happy quickly flew towards me knocking Lisanna's tray making the cookies her fall. I took this chance and gave Natsu a cookie he ate it and said "Your an awesome cook!" His comment made me blush.

"Aye!" Replied Happy eating the cookie.

**"IT'S TIME FOR TRUTH AND DARE!"**

* * *

Poor guys!, They don't know that evil spirits are lurking in Lucy's house! HAHAHA!. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...**_yet_

Look who's back! Sorry for the long wait, I started watching Ao No Exorcist!, And...OMG THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! 1000 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU WHOM Viewed, Faved ,Followed and Reviewed! I appreciate it so much!, Oh and I am deleting "Highschool Lives" I don't know how to make it seem even more interesting, Okay now on with the FanFic! Oh yeah about Lisanna's cookies, I am not a hater, I like her but she fits the scene if anyone felt bad, I'm Sorry.

_Chapter 4_

_Fun game? Not!_

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Let's start! Everybody sit down in a circle." I said. "Okay, Lu-Chan!" Said Levy.

Everybody were seated, Except Gajeel who was standing beside Levy. "Just to let you know, I'm not sitting with you!" Said Gajeel to Levy.

"N-Nobody asked you too" Levy replied back crossing her arms. I went to the kitchen to get a bottle so we could play. When I came back, I saw Gajeel sitting beside Levy. "What the hell! You told her your not sitting! And that's were I sit!" I told Gajeel.

"Sorry, But this place is already taken Bunny-girl" He replied with a smug expression. _'That little son of a bitch' _I thought while glaring at him, I then sat beside Happy who was sitting beside Natsu and so on so forth.

**"Let's Start!" **Said a overly excited Erza, I rolled the bottle, And after some time it stopped and pointed at ...Happy.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Gray.

"Aye! Truth!" Said Happy.

"What do you like except fishes?" Asked Pantherlily. "That's so easy! Carla, Of course!" Happy replied while blushing."Aww! See Carla, Happy does like you~!" Said Wendy and clapped her hand. Gajeel rolled the bottle and it stopped at Romeo."Truth or Dare?" Asked Gajeel without sounding curious or excited.

"Truth" He replied. "Will you be a playboy just like your dad?" Asked Lisanna. Wendy was waiting for an answer eagerly. "I'll stick to one girl, And I already know her. "Romeo replied while blushing. "And who might that be?"Asked Levy."Can't tell you" Replied Romeo, His face was red as a tomato. "I see where this is going~!" Said Lisanna. "Are you and Wendy going out?" Asked Natsu. "Natsu-nii, I can only answer one question" Said Romeo while smirking. "Smart ass" Whispered Natsu, This earned him a smack from Lucy.

"Moving on!" Said Natsu. The bottle was once again rolled, And the unlucky person was...Gray!. "Gray Your Clothes." Said Erza.

"Truth or Dare" Juvia asked.

"Dare!"He said. "Don't strip for 20 minutes!"Said Natsu quickly. "WHATTTTTTT!"Screamed Gray.

"JUVIA OBJECTS!"Said Juvia."To strip, Or not to strip?" Said Happy.

"Okay! I approve" Said Gray wearing his clothes again. Levy threw a pillow at him, "NOT IN FRONT OF LADIES!"

"**Water Slicer!**"

"**Roar of the fire dragon**!" **( who might those two be ^_^)**

"HOW DARE YOU TORTURE GRAY-SAMA!, JUVIA WILL PUNISH YOU!" Yelled Juvia, Natsu managed to say, "H-H-H-Happy, Save me!"

"**ENOUGH! THIS IS A SLEEPOVER NOT THE LAST MAN STANDING!**" Shouted Erza. "S-S-S-Sorry Erza" They both said in unison. Erza spinned the bottle with a lot of strength

***7 minutes later***

It still didn't stop grew, Gajeel got tired and yelled, "THAT BOTTLE IS A PIECE OF -

"Gajeel!" Yelled Levy before he could say anything bad. Lucy was leaning against Happy's head..she was very tired...

***Happy's** **P.O.V* **

_'God!, Lucy is soooo fricken heavy!'_ I thought, And had an idea, I smirked at my brilliance...hehehe

"Oi! Happy are you alright?, Your acting weird..." Asked Natsu.

_Weird...weird...weird...weird_...

That word bugged me so much, It was payback time! "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Happy. I moved away slowly, slowly and...Now I sat beside Carla while Lucy was now leaning against Natsu's shoulder.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Wah?" Said Natsu, He looked at his shoulder which was occupied my Lucy's head. _'Lucy? God she's so close'_ Thought Natsu._  
_

"Natsu!, Are you fine? Your face is all...red" Said Happy who was trying ...oh so hard not to laugh, Everybody looked towards Happy then Natsu. "Oh?" Everybody's eyes were gigantic as plates. Everybody were in a very bad mood, But good in Natsu's point of view.

"H...huh..." Said Lucy waking up.

"Shit"

"Damn"

"Who wants a Roasted Dragon"

Lucy took some time to analyze the surroundings...And when she looked up, She saw Natsu's face right above hers..._To close_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Lucy who punched Natsu and jumped away ...blushing "Y-You...Y-You PERVERT!" Said Lucy still blushng. "3rd time, And L-L-Lemme explain!" Said Natsu, Lucy who was done throwing pillows at Natsu, Sat down and listened to Natsu...Still blushing and crossing her arms while pouting. "You got sleepy and leaned against my shoulder" Said Natsu.

"But Happy was beside me! Explain that!" Said Lucy...Still blushing.

"I-I think I should leave" Said Happy exiting the room. "Not so fast Neko-chan" Said Lucy who was now all fired up. **1. (Neko = Cat)**

* * *

Stick around to see what happens to you'll love the Next chapter, Please R&R! Until then, Bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

_Jesus Christ I don't own Fairy Tail! *Throws a pillow*_

New chapter time! You guys must be tired waiting no? Aside that, Have you guys seen Fairy Tail 317, A NaLu moment Kyaa! Thank you again for all the Reviews and stuff. I appreciate it ^^

_Chapter 5 :_

_"Party Gets Wild"_

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Gray you shouldn't strip for 20 minutes."Said Erza. _

_"I-I think I should leave"Said Happy._

_"Not so fast Neko-chan (Neko=Cat)" Said Lucy who was now all fired up"_

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"L-Lucy I can explain!" Said Happy.

"Explain!" Ordered Lucy. "U-Um Natsu told me to move I sat beside Carla!" Lied Happy, Lucy's blood boiled, She turned towards Natsu and shouted, "THEN YOU ARE A PERVERT!"

"N-N-Natsu-san, I thought you were better than this"Said a crying Wendy. "HOW DARE YOU NATSU! FIRST YOU HARASS LUCY NOW YOU MADE WENDY CRY! BASTARD!" Said Erza.

"I didn't do a damn thing!" I said.

"AYE! IT WAS MY PLAN!" Said Happy, Everybody stared at Happy.

"Why didn't you tell the truth earlier!?" Asked Levy.

"I ordered him to tell the truth" Everybody turned towards the familiar voice, They were now facing Carla.

"H-How?" Asked Gajeel showing a small sign of interest. "I told him that he will forget about me being his Valentine" Said Carla.

"No wonder" I replied.

"Shut it!" Replied Gray.

"WANNA GET FRIED, ICE PRINCESS!?" I asked, While getting up.

"BRING IT! SASQUATCH!" Replied Gray who also stood up, Natsu was about to land a punch on Gray but stopped halfway, He noticed that Lucy was quite taken aback. _'No wonder she's sad, I might ruin her sleepover or even worse break something'_ Thought Natsu, He knew that he would regret this but he had to do it for Lucy's sake.

"I'msorrygray" Said Natsu very quickly, Then looks away.

"What?" Said Gray who only heard the "Gray Part"

"I-I SAID I'M SORRY GRAY!" Said Natsu, Everybody in the room were Dumbstruck , Dumbfounded and Flabbergasted.

**THUMP!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed all girls.

The silence was interrupted by a sudden slamming of door nearby and _Ahem the screams of the girls. _The girls were hugging each other."Need any help damsels in distress? Said Gray. "GRAY-SAMA~! JUVIA WILL BE THE PERFECT DAMSEL FOR YOU!" Said a sparkly-eyed Juvia. "Gray, You were also screaming, YOU SCAREDY ICE ALCHEMIST!" Replied Erza.

"And...Erza replaced Natsu" Said a beaming Happy. "It's Erza-sama for you,Cat!" Replied Erza.

"Y-Yes Erza-sama!" Said Happy.

"Where's Natsu?" Asked Lucy. "I think Natsu-nii went to check if someone is there." Replied Romeo.

"Someone or Something" Said Gajeel taking advantage because of Levy's fright towards ghosts. He was hoping for Levy to sit more closely, But it was the opposite, Every girl in the room Bitch-slapped him. "S-Stupid Gajeel!" Said Levy somewhat blushing.

_Lucyyyyyyyy_

"U-Um guys d-did you h-hear t-t-that?" Stuttered Lucy."What?"Asked Juvia."N-No it's nothing" Said Lucy.

_Lucyyyyyyyy_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_'Why am I hearing things, Am I cursed? And where is Natsu! OMG is he dead? No he can't be, He couldn't be! Kyaa! What should I do! Relax' _I thought.

"BOOO!"

"AHHHH!"I screamed."OMG LUCY YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE HAHAHAHA!" Said Natsu."N-Natsu?" I asked.

"The one and only!" Replied Natsu. I sighed in relief that Natsu is back.

"OUCHHHHHHH!" Screamed Natsu in Pain. "That's what you get for scaring me!" I said as a couldn't help but giggle at his childish antics, He blushed.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sorry to ruin this tender moment, But can we begin the game again?" Said Erza.

Natsu and Lucy both blushed.

"Y-Yeah Let's start" Replied Lucy, She rolled the bottle and it stopped infront of Gajeel.

"Gajeel-san Truth or Dare? Asked Wendy.

"Dare" He replied.

"Go outside the apartment and shout I am a Barbarian!" Said Natsu while laughing. "I CAN'T DO THAT!" Yelled Gajeel, Erza pointed towards Gray "Gray also took the dare, And the 20 minutes are over! Gray can strip now" Said Erza.

"I'M FREEEEEEE!"Shouted Gray striping his clothes."Okay alright I'll do it!" Said Gajeel, He stood up and went towards the door, Opened it and went outside then shouted, "I'M A BARBARIAN!", Everybody walking around the street laughed.

"Mama, Is that person mad?" Asked a little girl walking with her mother.

"Avoid him" Relied her mother.

Gajeel saw that Levy was giggling, He blushed and went inside.

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" Said Natsu while laughing and rolling on the floor, Gajeel death glared at Natsu.

"Okay let's do it again!" Said Erza, This time Pantherlily rolled the bottle it stopped at Lucy.

"Truth or Dare"Asked Lisanna while smirking

"Truth" Replied Lucy, While smirking in return.

"Do you have a crush on Natsu? Asked Lisanna, Lucy's face went scarlet.

"Yeah Luce tell" Said Natsu, This made Lucy blush even more."TELL! TELL! TELL! TELL!" Chanted everybody.

_'I wanted to confess to Natsu about my feelings alone just the two of us not like this, Now look I'm nervous!, I'll regret doing this later' _Thought Lucy."Your Answer Lucy? Asked Lisanna.

I...I

* * *

OMG WHAT WILL LUCY SAY!? You will find out in the next chapter.

Read&Review~!

BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own Fairy Tail , Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Hi Guys! First, I am so sorry! I was editing chapter 1 of this fanfic, Accidentally...It was an accident believe me! I pressed the delete button, And POOF chapter 1 gone, I had to publish it again when I did, Chapter 1 was after chapter 5!, I had to delete the whole chapters then publish them again, So I hope you guys didn't mind for the messages in your email~ SORRY! SORRY!. And plus I lost all of my 2000 views *Cries, SORRY FOR BEING EXTREMELY LATE! But then again Thank you for your kind support! Thank-you ( ^ _ ^ ) -Aru

_Chapter 6_

_Pillow-Fun-Fight!_

* * *

_Flash Back :_

_'I wanted to confess to Natsu about my feelings alone just the two of us not like this , Now look I'm nervous! , I'll regret doing this later' _Thought Lucy."Your Answer Lucy? Asked Lisanna.

I...I

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"...I-I...I d-don't l-like N-Natsu..." I replied, Guilt running through my body, It broke my heart just to see Natsu's hurt expression, I wanted to cry_...But I can't...I just can't...Nobody has to find about this...wow I sound like an actress in a soap opera!' _I thought.

"Lucy, Then who do you like?"Asked Natsu not showing any kind of hurt in his voice._'This is getting out of hand'_ I thought. I had an I'll regret it later too, I took out a celestial key.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION LEO!"I said.

"You called Lucy, My Love~!?"Said Loke. **(A.N:I hate writing this part as much as you guys hate reading this part)**. _'WHAT IS THIS BASTARD DOING HERE! WHY DID LUCY CALL HIM?'_ Thought Natsu.

"I like this guy!" Lied Lucy pointing towards Loke.**(A.N:I WANNA KILL MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS! Trust me, I HATE WRITING THIS!. But carry on reading you won't be disappointed) **.The expression of everybody changed from angry to a What-The-Hell and Loke had hearts in his eyes.

The first ones to react were Natsu and Levy

"WHAT THE HELL LUCE!?"

"ARE YOU MAD, LU-CHAN!?"

_'What is Lucy-san thinking'_ Thought Wendy, Loke ran towards me, Pushing Wendy aside."HEY! WENDY WAS STANDING HERE!"Said Carla in pure rage.

"LUCY MY LOVE! MY DESTINY!"Shouted Loke.

"That does it!" I looked for the nearest thing which was a pillow as soon as Loke was in my target, I threw the pillow at him with everything I got, It hit.

"THIS PILLOW IS THE PROOF OF OUR UNDYING LOVE!"Shouted Loke showing everybody the pillow.

'UNDYING LOVE' MY ASS!" Said Natsu appearing with a pillow in his hand.

"TAKE THIS!"Said Natsu, He punched Loke with the pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Said Erza holding a pile of pillows in one hand and the other hand for throwing, Everyone were fighting except Gajeel.

'_Tsk...Babies'_ Thought Gajeel, Levy throws a pillow at Gajeel.

_'Gajeel, Breath in...1...2...3...4...5' _Thought Gajeel his chain of thoughts were ruined, Because of a certain pillow throwing script mage. "GAJEEL BE A SPORT!"Yelled Levy, Gajeel's blood boiled he left his sitting position, And started tickling Levy."Ha Ha G...Gaj..eel...HA HA! S-S-STOP...PL..EASE HAHAHA" Said a tickled Levy.

"THEY LIIIIIKE EACHOTHER "Said Pantherlily, Gajeel's eyebrow twitched.

"OI! DRAGNEEL! BECAUSE OF YOUR EXCEED, YOU CORRUPTED LILY'S LITTLE MIND!" Yelled Gajeel. "Hey! My brain is not Lily!" Retorted Pantherlily.

"It's not my fault that Pantherlily has a brain like yours!" Replied Natsu with his signature grin. That's when Gajeel lost it, He was senselessly beating the living daylights out of Natsu. "GAJEEL STOP!" Yelled Levy, He stopped. "Can I join you?"Replied Levy with a warm smile."WHAT!?" Shouted Natsu, Gajeel smirked which made Levy blush."Gee hee...Sure" He said and returned back to his game **"Beat The Dragon Only"**.

Gray and Juvia were throwing pillows at the little couple **A.K.A :** Romeo And Wendy. Romeo threw a pillow in the air.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" Yelled Wendy, The speed of the pillow increases, And it hit straight at the face of Juvia, She was falling down on the ground in slow mode. _'Is this the end of Juvia? Juvia never married Gray-sama, Juvia never told him that Juvia loves him.' _Thought Juvia, She fell,

"Huh!? I'm still alive!"Said Juvia jumping in joy. Romeo, Wendy and Gray sweat dropped.

_'Where are all does pillow's coming from?' _I thought.

"ICE-MAKE PILLOWS !" Said Gray.

_'I shouldn't have asked' _I thought.

"Lucy~ Crawl into my arms~" Said Loke.

"Not in a million years..." I replied.

Loke ran towards me with a bouquet of roses. I took out another Celestial Key.

"Open The Gate Of Ram! Aries!" I shouted.

"I...I'm Sorry! Did I do something wrong? I'm Sorry!" Replied Aries.

"Aries!?" Said a shocked Loke.

"L-Leo?" Said a blushing Aries.

Aries noticed that Loke was holding a bouquet of roses, 'W_hich means that they are for Lucy-san?' _Thought Aries.

"U-Uh Aries It's not what it looks like!" Said Loke.

"H-How c-could y-you I t-thought t-that y-you l-l-l-like m-me, I'm Sorry!" Said a crying Aries.

"I'M SORRY!" Aries Said then went back to the spirit world.

**In The SpiritWorld:**

"What happened Aries!? Why are you crying? Did that Leo-bastard do something mean to you!?" Asked Aquarius.

"Aquarius-nee, L-Leo dumped me, I'm Sorry!" Said a crying Aries.

"**Wait here Aries"** Said Aquarius in a very deadly tone.

**Back In The RealWorld:**

**POOF!**

"LEOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Aquarius.

"How did you managed to come here?" Asked Lucy.

Aquarius ignored the question and Death-Glared at Loke. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK POOR ARIES'S HEART!"

"I'm Sorry!" Said Leo. "Now, He acts like Aries" Replied Erza.

"YOU'LL PAY!"Shouted Aquarius.

"Giant Water Wave!" Yelled Aquarius.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody in the room screamed.

Aquarius held Loke's ear and made her way back to the Celestial World with Leo_...Not forgetting Leo_.

Everybody then proceeded to clean Lucy's apartment.

"I don't wanna get on Aquarius's nerves."Said Carla.

"Me Neither"Replied Wendy.

Gajeel went outside.

**Levy's P.O.V**

"Gajeel, Where are you going?" I asked.

"Getting some fresh air, Shrimp" He said and went outside.

**15 minutes passed.**

_'...Gajeel...'_ Thought Levy, Gajeel came back.

"Thank Mavis You're back Gajeel, I was worried!" Said Levy, She puts her hand on Gajeel's shoulder. He turns around.

GAJEEL Y-YOU...

* * *

...I'm scaring myself...After reading my fanfic, Hope you like it!

I'll add NaLu fluff on the next one!

Please R&R!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own Fairy Tail, But the plot is mine._

Konichiwa! Chapter 7 is now completed, Oh and Thank you skribble-scrabble for pointing out that they are many mistakes in the fanfic.

So I apologize, And plus I'll proof read it 4 times! I make mistakes I have to correct them myself~ Thank you 4 the reviews!

_Chapter 7:_

_Possessed Gajeel!_

* * *

Flash Back

_'...Gajeel...' Thought Levy._

_Gajeel came back._

_"Thank Mavis You're back Gajeel, I was worried!" Said Lev , She puts her hand on Gajeel's shoulder, Gajeel turns around._

_GAJEEL Y-YOU..._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"G-Gajeel!?, What happened!?" Asked Levy. Gajeel shoved her hand away from his shoulder and threw Levy at the wall.

"AH!" Screamed Levy in pain.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Shouted Lucy.

"Lucyyyyyy..." Said Gajeel in a ghostly voice. Natsu quickly went infront of Lucy and said "Stay back"

"H-H-He...Gajeel's possessed!"Said Carla.

"G...Gajeel..."Whispered Levy.

"Give Lucy to us and your life would be spared" Said Gajeel in the same ghostly voice.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Replied Natsu and charged at him.

"No!" Yelled Levy, Gajeel punched him "You let your guard down" Gajeel/Ghost replied. Natsu was thrown at the bed.

"NATSU!" Shouted Lucy. Natsu landed on the bed.

"Comfyyyy"Replied Natsu.

"DON'T SLACK AROUND!"R eplied Gray.

"OH NO! ROMEO AND WENDY ARE UNCONSCIOUS!" Yelled Juvia. 'And so are the exceeds!" Confirmed Juvia. "Dark-Blast!" Said Gajeel the blast headed it's way to Juvia, It was so fast that Juvia had to dodge it but she fell.

"Ice-Make Shield!" Said Gray , Juvia and the unconscious people were shielded.

"WATER SLICER!" Said hit directly at Gajeel.

"Argh!" Said a wounded Gajeel. The wound disappeared. "I was asking nicely now I have to force you to give me Lucy" Said Gajeel/Ghost voice.

"I will protect Lucy even if it costs my life!" Replied Natsu in a serious tone.

Lucy blushed._'Aww Natsu is so romantic~, What? Stop imagining Lucy! Get yourself together ! I have to help Natsu!' _Thought Lucy.

"Natsu! I appreciate your concern for me, But I can fight too! Back me up!" Said Lucy with a grin.

"SURE!" Replied Natsu, And he continued to hit Gajeel/Ghost.

Lucy started chanting:

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
**_Urano Metria!_**

Balls made of light descended near Lucy then to Gajeel.

"AHHHH!" Said Gajeel in pain, He fell down on the ground.

"W-We did it!" Said Lucy giving a thumbs up to Natsu and he did the same gesture back to Lucy.

"H-Huh...Am I alive?" Said Wendy.

Lucy quickly made her way towards Wendy and hugged her."Wendy! Thank Mavis you're fine!" Said Lucy.

Romeo also woke up but the exceeds didn't."W-Why aren't they awake?" Juvia asked, Natsu took his opportunity and held Happy in his grip and started shaking him with brute force."OI! HAPPY WAKE UP!" Said Natsu still shaking him.

"Natsu, Please be gentle!" Said Lucy.

"So this is the power of Lucy Heartfilia" Said a recovered Gajeel, He got up and did some hand gestures which made everybody fall asleep, Except Natsu and Lucy.

"Oh No!" Said Lucy.

"Shit!" Yelled Natsu.

"Lucy, I'll back you up cast Uranus Metal!" Told Natsu.

"IT'S URANO METRIA!" Replied Lucy.

"Okay, Whatever just cast the damn spell!" Said Natsu.

"Okay" Replied Lucy and started chanting:

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
**_Uran-_**

Before Lucy could complete, Gajeel swiftly passed Natsu and held Lucy by her neck.

"Argh!" Said Lucy in pain.

"Lucy!" Yelled Natsu and quickly engulfs his fist in large flames and was about to punch Gajeel.

"Stop right there, If you move a step she'll die" Said Gajeel/Ghost.

"YOU BASTARD!, IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER I'LL KILL YOU!" Replied Natsu.

Gajeel holds Lucy's neck even more tightly, Natsu stopped.

"Good" Said Gajeel and was about to leave.

"Dance My Swords!" Said Erza, The swords hit Gajeel without hurting Lucy, Gajeel dropped Lucy.

"LUCY!" Shouted Natsu, He caught Lucy, Bridal style. Once again Gajeel's wounds disappeared, He marched towards Erza with killing intent and was about to hit her, But Levy hugged him from behind.

"Gajeel Please stop" Said Levy, Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Le...vy" He replied and fell down but was caught by Levy, Everybody then woke up.

"Lucy-san!" Said a panicked Wendy quickly made her way to Lucy.

"I-Is she fine?" Asked Natsu.

Wendy quickly checked Lucy and smiled.

"Yep! Lucy-san is awake!" Replied Wendy with a smile.

"N-N-Natsu?" Said Lucy.'_OMG! NATSU IS SO CLOSE TO ME! KYA~ THANK YOU GREAT MAVIS!' _Thought Lucy, Natsu gave her his signature grin and puts Lucy down."You fine?" Natsu Asked.

"Y-Yeah" Replied Lucy fidgeting her fingers.

"Oh really? Cause you seem a little red to me" Said a smirking Natsu.

"W-W-W-What are you talking a-about?" Lucy said, Her blush deepening.

Juvia woke up and saw her precious Gray-sama on top of her.

"G-Gray-Sama~~~!" Said Juvia blushing **(Thus begins Gruvia), **Gray wakes and sees Juvia's face so close to his and quickly jumps back.

"S-Sorry!" Said Gray his blush grew redder.

"I leave you guys for 15 minutes and this happens!" Said Erza.

"It was not our fault Gajeel was possessed and wanted to kidnap Lucy-nee!" Replied Romeo.

"Carla, Is he still possessed?" Asked Lily.

"No I don't sense any dark aura."Replied Carla.

"A...Ah my head" Said an awakened Gajeel.

"G-Gajeel!" Said Levy.

"Shrimp?" Asked Gajeel.

"Yeah" Replied Levy with a smile.

Natsu was busy checking a calender, "So what happened?" Asked Gajeel who was somewhat blushing seeing Levy close to him.

"You were possessed, Dude!" Replied Gray.

"Oi! Guys did you know today is Halloween?" Said Natsu.

* * *

Chapter 7 done!

Reviews are most welcomed.

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own Fairy Tail...sad but true..._

Well I'm done with Chapter 8, I'll try posting Chapter 9 quickly too, Thanks to my Dad who bought be a new Laptop!. So look forward to the new chapter!

_Chapter 8_

_Confession_

* * *

**_FlashBack:_**

_Natsu was busy checking a calendar._

_"So what happened?" Asked Gajeel who was somewhat blushing seeing Levy close to him._

_"You were possessed, Dude!" Replied Gray._

_"Oi! Guys did you know today is Halloween?" Said Natsu._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Halloween?" Said Lisanna.

"W-Where were you, Lisanna-san? Asked Wendy.

"M-Me?...I...u-um...was in the Bathroom!" Said Lisanna.

_'Damn the stutter!' _Thought Lisanna.

_'Juvia thinks Lisanna-san is being suspicious.'_ Thought Juvia.

"H-H-H-Halloween?" Stuttered Lucy.

"Well most people say that at the night of Halloween, The dead souls you might have hurt physically or mentally will haunt you until the end of Halloween, If you don't protect yourself, They might harm you or worse...kill you" Said Gajeel.

"You have to close all doors and windows in order to protect yourself" Said Levy.**(1)**

Everybody in the room gave Gajeel and Levy a What-The-Hell look, Then scanned the place, They saw opened windows and doors.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Yelled a crying Lucy.

"Levy, Is this a real?" Asked Natsu.

"I don't think so, But it's fun to scare Lu-Chan because she's afraid of Ghosts!" Said Levy giggling.

"Levy-Chan, that's so mean!" Replied a scared Lucy.

"Maybe the ghosts wants all of us and eat us alive or peel us, Fry us, Stab us in the guts!" Shouted Gray.

Lucy and Levy hugged each other. "L-Levy-Chan, I thought you weren't scared of ghosts?" Asked a trembling Lucy.

"I didn't know too...until now!" Replied Levy, They faces clearly showed that they fell for Gray's trap.

"YOU TRIED TO SCARE US DIDN'T YOU?!" Said both of them in unison.

"I'm sorry! I thought that Erza might be scared!" Lied Gray.

They both started to cry, "H-Hey! Why are you crying?!" Asked Gray.

"Wait a go Ice-Princess! You made the girls cry!" Replied Natsu.

Lucy took her chance and looked at Natsu."N-N-Natsu , G-G-Gray wanted to scare me so I could get scared and f-faint, You wouldn't want me to faint, ne?" Said Lucy while puppy-pouting.

Then it was Levy's turn to shine.

Levy looked at Gajeel."G-G-Gajeel! G-Gray tried to scare me and y-you know I'm sensitive..." Said Levy.

Both Gajeel and Natsu stood up and headed towards Gray with killing intent, Levy and Lucy stuck out their tongues at Gray, "Y-Y-You Guys! W-Wait Levy and Lucy are just lying! Look at their faces!" Said Gray pointing towards Lucy and Levy.

Both of them quickly changed their expressions from giggling to a scared like one.

And Natsu and Gajeel both turned around and saw the petite girls were crying they were convinced that Gray is a complete bastard.

**(A/N: Let's just skip the fight part ^_^)**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Juvia enters the room,

"Juvia has closed all of the windows with Erza-san and Juvia has...**GRAY-SAMA!**" Screamed Juvia on top of her lungs."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO GRAY-SAMA?!" Yelled Juvia.

Gray was on the ground like a dead bird.

"I guess we went overboard ne Gajeel? Asked Natsu grinning sheepishly.

"He" Replied Gajeel.

"Juvia, The first aid kit is inside that cupboard" Said Lucy while pointing towards the cupboard.

_'Juvia is so frustrated, I have to help Gray-sama!'_ Thought Juvia.

In the background Levy and Lucy were snickering._'When Juvia is finished with Gray-sama, Levy-san and Lucy-san will pay, Then after that me and Gray-sama can have alone time~~~! Juvi!'_ Thought Juvia.

She went to the cupboard, Took out the aid kit and stopped when she spotted that Romeo and Wendy talking. _'No! Juvia don't eavesdrop! Don't act like Mirajane-san!'_ Thought Juvia mind-slapping herself.

Juvia was having a duel against her inner self...

_But alas , Inner self won._

"U-U-Um Wendy?" Said Romeo.

"Yes, What's the matter Romeo-san?" Asked Wendy.

_'O my Mavis! Juvia thinks Romeo-san wants to confess~, I hope Carla-san doesn't ruin this' _Thought Juvia.

What Juvia doesn't know is that our lovely exceeds are hiding behind the bed and are also eavesdropping.

"You can do it Romeo! Confess to her!" Whispered Carla.

"Is there a reason why am **I** hiding?" Asked Pantherlily.

"Oh you were here Lily, I didn't notice you" Said Carla.

"Aye!" Said Happy.

"You are so mean Carla" Said Pantherlily.

"Look Lily, You can leave you know" Said Carla who was getting annoyed.

"It isn't like I am complaining." Said Pantherlily not wanting to tell anybody that he also wants to see the confession.

"I-I-I-I..."

'Yes~" Replied Wendy.

Carla was shaking Happy in excitement.

Romeo gulps and blushes.

Juvia eyes were sparkling seeing the sight infront of her. _'JUVIA THINKS YOU CAN DO IT ROMEO-SAN!"_ Thought Juvia.

"I...I like you" Said Romeo.

"Eh? Me? You like me? Are you sure?" Asked Wendy while blushing all ten shades of red.

"Y-Yeah I-I am s-sure." Replied Romeo.

Both of them were about to kiss, Their lips centimeters away.

**THUMP!**

The kiss was interrupted by Juvia who had fainted.

"Eh?" Said Romeo and Wendy in unison.

A dark aura was surrounding Carla.

"THEY WERE SO CLOSE!" Yelled Carla.

Happy tried to comfort her.

Wendy giggled while Romeo blushed.

Juvia came back to her senses and stood up, Picked the aid.

And smiled at the young couple.

* * *

Well Chapter 8 is done.

Hope you like it.

R&R

And again I type at the night!

**(1) I was just joking on that one , 'Kay? Don't take it seriously.**

BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own FairyTail...But Hiro Mashima does and he's doing an amazing job!**

I'm back with Chapter 9. Hope you had enjoyed Chapter 8. Seriously 3000 views! You guys are fricken amazing! And have you seen the latest Fairy Tail manga? OMG! A GRUVIA MOMENT! My feels... Thank you all who Reviewed, Faved and Followed my Fanfic. I appreciate it so so so so so so much ^^  
Oh and If you have time, Please read my "Runaway Bride" Fanfic.(It's NaLu...) That will make me more happy.

_Chapter 9_

_Scary Stories!?_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"J-Juvia is back!" Said Juvia.

"Why did it take so long?" Replied Gray who was still in a bad shape.

Juvia blushed when she remembered how she fainted.

"Oi? Are you fine?" Asked Natsu.

"J-Juvia is fine! Gray-sama needs more attention than Juvia!" Replied Juvia a bit to harshly.

"Mean..." Whispered Natsu. Juvia went towards Gray while blushing, She sat down beside Gray.

"U-Um G-Gr-Gray-sama, C-Could you raise y-your arm?" Asked Juvia.

"S-Sure" Replied Gray raising his arm towards Juvia.

Juvia opened the aid box, And took out a piece of cotton and some medicine.

She then puts some drops of medicine on the cotton and started rubbing it on Gray's wound.

"I-It Hurts!" Yelled Gray.

"Ice pants, Stop acting like a child, And be a man!" Said Natsu. Then soon Gray's pain was gone. He looked at Juvia who was bandaging his arm with so much care.

Gray blushed a rosy color.

"He llllllllikes you~!" Said Happy, Juvia blushed scarlet.

Romeo and Wendy came from the other room, Holding hands.

"Ohhhhhh~! They llllllllllllike eachother~!" Commented Happy.

"Happy!, It's really rude to say that out loud!" Scolded Lucy.

"Aye~!" Replied Natsu.

Erza came after her search for anything suspicious in Lucy's apartment.

"I spot something unusual..." Said Erza her bangs covering her face.

"R-Re-Really? W-What i-is it?" Replied Levy.

"It's...It's...WHY ARE ROMEO AND WENDY HOLDING HANDS! ARE YOU GUYS DATING WITHOUT TELLING ME!? HUH!?" Yelled Erza.

"Erza thought that Romeo and Wendy holding hands was suspicious..." Said Lucy with annoyed eyes. Romeo and Wendy blushed like crazy.

"Don't tell me...You '_did' _that to her already!?" Asked Erza in pure rage. Everybody was shocked to hear such words from Erza's mouth. Erza the took out her magic sword, And was making her way towards Romeo.

"E-Er-Erza-san, You got it all wrong!" Said Wendy.

"Erza, Stop arguing with kids! And seriously they don't even know what 'it' is..._yet_" Yelled Lisanna.

"Oh..." Replied Erza with a blush.

* * *

**30 minutes past**

"I'm booooooored!" Yelled Natsu.

"Aye!" Replied Happy.

"So what do you wanna do then?" Asked Lucy.

"We could tell each other scary stories ^^ " Replied Lisanna.

"Nooooo way in hell!" Replied Levy and Lucy in unison.

"Okay, Then what do you want to do?" Asked Gray.

"Book reading!" Replied Levy and Lucy in unison.

"You mean reading a lame, Mushy story? I decline!" Replied Romeo.

"Let's vote!" Replied Erza.

"Who wants to tell scary stories? Raise hands!" Said Erza standing on Lucy's table.

"U-Um Erza you know you can stand on the floor" Replied Lucy, Erza dismissed Lucy.

Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy, Happy, Carla, PantherLily, Lisanna and Gajeel raised their hands.

"Who wants to read a freak-...ahem book?" Asked Erza, Lucy and Levy raised hands.

"11 out of 13 people and exceeds want to tell scary stories! Going once, Going twice and...Scary Stories won!" Replied Erza.

"Um, Erza who's the eleventh person?, And we're not in an Auction!" Yelled Levy.

"Me~!" Declared Erza.

"But we'll get scared!" Said Lucy.

"No excuses!" Replied Erza.

Lisanna went towards her bag and took out 13 candles. _'I-Is she gonna burn me!?' _Thought Lucy. Lisanna placed the candles in a circular form on the floor. "We should light all of them, When a person tells a story, one candle will be blown, The more the candles get blown the more scarier the story will be!" Said a excited Lisanna.

"Um question? What will happen when the last candle will be blown?" Asked Lucy in a terrified tone.

"The whole place will be dark for the next five minutes!" Replied Lisanna.

"I would have survived not knowing that!" Replied Levy hugging Lucy.

"These type of games have a catch right?" Asked Carla.

"The worst story teller will have to go inside the bathroom and will have to play 'Bloody Mary' " Replied Lisanna.

Everybody gulped.

"Now lets start!" Said Happy. Gray turned all the lights off.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Said Natsu. The candles were lighted up.

"Fast way!" Said Happy. They all sat down on the floor.

Like this:

Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu and Pantherlily.

"I'll go first!" Said Lucy.

"Do your best Luce!" Said Natsu.

"Okay...There was a girl who lived in a house with her parents and maids, One night she saw *Gulps* a boy near the kitchen, The girl quietly tip-toed towards the kitchen, She saw her maid."

"You called Hime?" Said Virgo who came out of nowhere.

"No! Now go back!" Said Lucy.

"She saw her maid who was also observing the boy. Both of them looked from the kitchen door, The boy opened a floor tile and puts something inside it and closes it then he disappeared. The maid and the girl then went towards the certain tile lifted it up and saw something shiny, The maid lifts down the girl, Then pulled the girl up. The girl was squealing and in her hand were gold coins!. The maid told her not to tell anyone. The girl agreed and every night, The girl and the maid took out the coins. One night the girl went down the tile with the help of her maid, The maid heard a screeching noise from outside the kitchen, The maid accidentally dropped the girl and something closed the tile, Trapping the young girl, The maid then quickly turned on the light and she couldn't remember which tile was it...In the morning, The whole family searched for the girl, They could hear sounds of the girl yelling for help "Mama! Papa! Somebody help me!, But alas, Nobody found her. The family grieved over her death, They moved to another place but were still sad about their Daughter/Sister/Mistress death..." Replied Lucy.

Lucy then blew her candle.

"Awesome Lu-Chan!" Said Levy who was hugging Gajeel's arm the whole time.

"Thank god my turn is over!" Said Lucy.

"My turn! My turn!" Said Levy.

"Good luck shrimp" Replied Gajeel.

Levy opened her mouth and...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Ha!

Yeah the Story, Lucy told is an urban legend. If you wanna know about it type "Gold Coins Scary Story" 'kay?

Hope you liked, Please review&read.

_And once again I wrote in the night the time here is 2:40 am._

Lol XD

Please read my other fanfic "Runaway Bride" It won't disappoint you.

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...**

Heyo! I apologize for the late chapter...I have exams...But I'll still update chapters for you guys, I aced in German and Chemistry! Hell Yeah! I'm on fire people! Thank you for your support...Seriously 5000 views? I love you guys! And I'll skip some character's stories...

* * *

**This is a reply to a comment:**

******edoerza-chan (Anonymous) : O my god!, You're comment made my day! I've laughing non-stop...Lol XD**

******Happy: Please read the author's "Runaway Bride" too. It will make her more happy! AYE!**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Freaky..._

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_"Awesome Lu-Chan!" Said Levy who was hugging Gajeel's arm the whole time.  
_

_"Thank god my turn is over!" Said Lucy._

_"My turn! My turn!" Said Levy._

_"Good luck shrimp" Replied Gajeel._

_Levy opened her mouth and..._

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Okay...Here I go!" Said an excited Levy.

"Good Luck Levy-Chan!" Replied Lucy, Levy then took a few minutes. "Something is missing..." Levy asked herself.

"You mean you're brain!" Laughed Natsu. Levy sticks out her tongue.

"OMG! Levy has been possessed!" Yelled Happy. Levy punched Happy."I'M NOT POSSESSED! HAPPY!" Shouted Levy.

Levy took another three minutes."I got it!" Said Levy. She stood up and went towards her bag and took out a torch and happily skipped back towards her seat. Gajeel gave Levy a thumbs up, Levy clicked the torch open and held it near her face. _'Don't laugh Erza...Don't laugh'_ Erza told herself.

"I'm starting" Announced Levy.

"There was a family living in mansion. A Mother, Father and 6-year-old twins. One day the children's grandmother called, Telling them to visit her it was urgent. The Parents had to go quickly, So they called a babysitter, She was a very hardworking girl_...ahem like me..._She happily agreed and watched over the kids. At night she tucked the twins in the bed and when they were fast asleep, She went downstairs and watched a show. But something was bugging her... It was an over-sized clown statue near the table. She thought that the clown was staring at her. She tried to focus on the show. But her attention was on the clown, The clown moved...She quickly phoned the twins father.

"Hi It's me..." Said the Babysitter.

"Oh..Is there a problem" Asked the Father.

"No...Is just that the clown statue is really creepy..." Said the Babysitter.

"What...I didn't quite hear you...Could you repeat?" Said the Father.

"The clown statue downstairs, I think it just moved...I'm going mad..." Replied the Babysitter. There was a brief silence...

"Listen to me carefully...Get the kids and get out of the house! Quick!" Yelled the Father.

"W-Why?" Asked the terrified Babysitter.

"W...W-We don't own a clown statue..." Replied the Father. And that's when the babysitter lost it. She quickly made her way upstairs, And held both twins in her grasp. She heard crazy hysterical laughs coming from downstairs. She quickly went outside and ran and ran. Then she saw something that made her scream in horror, The clown was looking at her from the children's room window...END! **(1)**

Levy blew her candle.

"I-I...I..I hate c-clowns..." Confessed Gray.

"Spooky story!" Said Romeo.

"L-Le-Levy-Chan, Couldn't who tell us a less scary story..." Said Lucy who was shaking.

Everybody had their turns except for Erza , Gray and Natsu. The room was getting darker...

"I'll go first..." Said Erza.

"Good-Luck Erza, Don't overdo it..." Said Lisanna while smiling.

"In the era of the civil war, They lived a family. The father was away for a sometime while the mother Sarah Jane was looking after her newborn baby. The news was spreading that the enemy's troops were coming in this area. Terrified, Sarah wanted to save her baby, She puts the baby in a basket and takes it to a nearby bridge. And puts the basket under it. And she went home, After the troops had passed, Sarah went to retrieve her baby. But to her shock the basket wasn't there. Sarah Jane looked for her baby the whole night, Praying that her baby returns to her safe and soundly. Hours and Hours of frantic search. The neighbours heard her screams. She asked them "Where is my baby?". She cried and cried, The morning after, Sarah's body was found in under the bridge. And there was a message underneath the bridge. The wood was scratched and it was written _**"Where Is My Baby!?"**_. The ghost of Sarah Jane still wanders around that area to find her precious baby..." Said Erza, Then she blowed her candle. Every girl in the room burst into tears, Except for Juvia who was flooding the place.** (2)**

"OMG! The baby!" Cried Lucy.

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS END LIKE THIS?!" Cried Levy.

"Waaahhhhhhhh!" Cried Juvia.

"The baby...The baby...THE POOR BABY!" Cried Lisanna.

"I feel bad f-for the mother...I...I..waaaahhh!" Cried Wendy.

"D-Don't cry W-Wendy...I-Its just a-a...a STORY! WAAAAAHHHHHH" Cried Carla.

"O...God...I want to cry too" Said Romeo.

"Be a man, Romeo!" Said Gray.

**" Shut. your. mouth. Gray. "** Said all girls in a very ghostly voice.

"Can we continue the stories?..." Asked Happy.

"Yeah! Hurry!" Said Gray.

"Okay...You go first polar-man!" Said Natsu with a smirk.

"Fine!"  
"Fine"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"

"Knock it out!" Yelled Erza.

"...Fine..." Said Gray and Natsu in unison.

"Ahem...Ahem...AHEM!" Coughed Gray trying to get the attention of our crying Juvia."Juvia is all better...Continue Gray-sama~" Said Juvia.

"So...This is a true story..." Said Gray.

"W-W-We didn't agree on true stories!" Yelled Levy. She was ignored...

"This is the story...I mean true story of a woman named Kuchisake-Onna."

"The name is really freaky!" Said Natsu.

"Kuchisake-Onna was a young woman, Who lived hundreds of years ago. She was the wife of a samurai. She was very pretty but vain, And she was discovered to have cheated on her husband. The husband who was a very jealous perso- "Like you?" Chuckled Natsu.

" Shut up!" Replied Gray.

"Who was a very jealous person, He attacked his wife and slit her mouth from ear to ear by his sword. Then he said "WHO WILL THINK YOU'RE PRETTY NOW?!". The ghost of the woman remains. In a foggy night, If you encounter a woman wearing a surgical mask, She'll ask you "Watashi Kirei?" (Am I pretty?), If you reply "No", She'll kill you with huge comical scissors! And If you say "Yes", She will take off her mask and say "Even like this?". If you reply no, She'll kill ya!. If you say yes the second time...She'll follow you home and will slay you at YOUR DOORSTEP!" Yelled Gray.** (3)**

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " Yelled the girls including Gajeel.

Lucy fainted. "Lucy? Lucy? Oi Wake up!" Said Natsu shaking her.

"We lost Lucy in the most severest situation..." Said Erza.

"I'm not dead!" Replied Lucy.

"Blow up your candle Gray-sama~" Said Juvia. Gray blew his candle the room had a very small source of light now.

"MY TURN!" Yelled Natsu.

"Go on..." Said Carla. "Aye!" Replied Happy.

"Here goes...Carmen Winstead was pushed down a sewer six years ago by 5 girls in her class at a fire drill. The girls wanted to embarrass the girl. Then when the girl did not return back to class the police were notified soon after. The girls lied to the police and told them Carmen fell into the sewer. The police believed the girls and no questions were asked. Carmen Winstead was found dead in the sewer. She hit her head on the ladder and died. Now the police know that Carmen was pushed down the sewer...She now haunts people who hear this story! HAHAHAHA!" Yelled Natsu. **(4)**

"Cooooooool Story Natsu-nii!" Said Romeo.

"Thank-you" Said Natsu.

"Blow your candle" Reminded Lucy. Natsu started to blow his candle but failed. Everybody facepalmed.

"We should have known that Natsu exhales fire..." Sighed Levy.

"HEY!" Yelled Natsu.

* * *

**Chapter 10 done! Thank you all ! Longest chapter I've written..._yet..._**

******Happy: Please read the author's "Runaway Bride" too. It will make her more happy! AYE!**

**_And again I write at night *Sigh*_**

**(1) Not real**

**(2) Not real**

**(3) Not real**

**(4) Not real...Probably...Lol Joking XD**

**R&R Ja'ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...**

Hi everyone! I have bad news... "Runaway Bride" is about to end. But look at the bright side...uh..hmmm...I guess there's no bright side... Anyways, Please suppose it's Halloween 'Kay? I don't wanna hear about Halloween has passed! Or some crap like that! Don't you guys have a creative mind?.. (-_-") All I ask is please! PLEASE THINK THAT IT'S HALLOWEEN! I'm not asking much... Thank-You ~!

Thank-you all for the reviews, Favs, Follows etc... I got 6000 views! Let's max it up to 10,000! Sorry to dissapoint you guys...But I'll skip the stories of the remaining ones.

**Happy:** Aye sir!

And I was wondering that I got 6000 views...But 47 out of 6000 people review...Strange right? More reviews would be nice!

**Happy: **Please read the author's other fanfic if you have enough time!

I would like to thank Mimichan55 ! She's so nice! ^^ Thank you for reading and reviewing both of my fanfics! Please answer the poll on my bio page, 'kay?

**Warning : Please don't read this Fanfic in a dark room..._alone. _You'll regret it...**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Nightmare_

* * *

_**o-o-o**_

**Flashback**

_**o-o-o**_

_"Cooooooool Story Natsu-nii!" Said Romeo._

_"Thank-you" Said Natsu._

_"Blow your candle" Reminded Lucy. Natsu started to blow his candle but failed. Everybody facepalmed._

_"We should have known that Natsu exhales fire..." Sighed Levy._

_"HEY!" Yelled Natsu._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"You know what? Just eat the damn fire!" I yelled.

"Good idea~!" Replied Natsu. So he ate the fire blah blah..blah? News Flash...We're in a room without any source of Light! And all of excluding me and Levy were laughing and chit-chatting. WTF?

"W-When will we turn on the l-lights?" I asked.

"Lucy we're having fun! Just 5 more minutes!" Said Natsu.

"What kind of fun?! Who would like to have fun in a dark room?!" Yelled Levy..._I think..._

"OUCHHH! SOMETHING PINCHED ME!" Shouted Gray.

_'I should have known the thing Natsu called 'Fun' is pinching Gray in the dark...' _I thought. Suddenly, Something fell, Which made all of them jump. "Open the damn lights!" Shouted Juvia.

Lisanna turned on the lights, Juvia was hiding inside the blanket, Which was on Lucy's bed. Lucy on the other hand was clinging on Natsu's jacket. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight infront of them. The thing that broke was something really precious to Lucy.

"M-My...R-Ro-Roses...And v-vase..!" Cried Lucy. Juvia tried to console her friend, Then something caught Juvia's eyes. Lisanna was shoving something inside her bag. _'Why is every misfortune happening to Lucy-san? Is it Lisanna-san? She is acting really weird...JUVIA IS CONFUSED!' _Thought Juvia. Lisanna cleared her throat. "S-So, Um which was the worst story?" Asked Lisanna confidently. Everybody thought for a while. Most of the answers were Lucy.

"Lisanna, You're answ-

"Lucy!" Lisanna said quickly without hearing the whole question.

"Okay...So Juvia, The worst story?" Asked Erza. Juvia glared at Lisanna.

"Juvia thinks it's Lisanna-san's" Juvia said with a harsh tone. Lisanna just gave her a smile...But what is the truth under that smile.

"So, Lucy go to the bathroom and perform the Bloody Mary's ritual" Said Lisanna. "Lisanna, Will Lucy be alright?" Asked Natsu.

"Don't worry Natsu, Lucy won't get hurt..." Said Lisanna. Lucy went inside, While Lisanna slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Lucy-san.." Whispered Juvia.

"Okay..." Said Lucy.

"Bloody Mary"

"Bloody Mary"

"Bloody Mary"

Lucy stared at the bathroom mirror. "Hmmm" Said Lucy. She saw something but it was not that clear. A woman wearing a wedding dress and a veil. Lucy gasped. She then proceeded to move closer to the mirror. "Oh and Lucy! Don't go closer to the mirror" Shouted Lisanna while smirking. _'W-Why didn't she tell Lucy-san early?! Shit!_' Thought Juvia. "LUCY-SAN! RUN! " Yelled Juvia. Lucy heard Juvia's voice, She took a step back. But then something caught her eye. The girl dissapeared from the mirror, She saw herself in the mirror...Her reflection was wearing a wedding dress. "M-Me..." Said Lucy. "LUCY! GET OUT FROM THE BATHROOM!" Natsu yelled and tried to break the door, But failed. Everybody tried but failed. "Lucy! Can you hear my voice? Lucy?!" Yelled Natsu. But Lucy couldn't hear anything, She was completely under the illusion. Her mind began showing weird photos. Lucy was wearing a wedding gown, But somebody stabbed her. Lucy screamed. "Stop! Stop!" Yelled Lucy while holding her forehead. She was mentally hurt. Outside the bathroom, They could hear Lucy's screams. The images in her mind grew scarier and scarier. **"STOP!"**

*Thud*

"DAMN IT!" Yelled Natsu and kicked open the door, Which opened. He saw Lucy on the floor covered with scratches. "Lucy!" He yelled and went towards her. Carrying her back to her room.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy shouted and started healing her. "Wendy! Don't overdo it! You used you're power twice!" Yelled Carla.

"I-It's a-all my fault...I shouldn't have made Lucy play that game...It's all my fault" Cried Lisanna.

"It's alright Lisanna, You didn't mean it..." Replied Natsu.

"JUVIA HAD ENOUGH!" Yelled Juvia. Everybody were startled because of Juvia's outbreak. "Juvia, I think you should rest." Said Lisanna.

"Natsu-san!, Lisanna-san was the one who did all this to Lucy-san!" Cried Juvia.

"Lisanna could never hurt her friend" Said Natsu.

"NO! Lucy-san is being tortured! Just look at her!" Said Juvia pointing towards Lucy. "Don't trust Lisanna-san! She might kill her! Juvia can't tolerate this anymore!" Said a crying Juvia. She dropped down on her knees. "Lu-Lucy-san, Is Juvia's friend..." Said Juvia. Gray was the first person to comfort Juvia. Gray took the weeping Juvia outside the room. "Natsu-nii, I too think now that Lisanna-nee is up to something.."Said Romeo. "Eh? me?" Asked Lisanna. "Juvia-nee told me to keep an eye on Lisanna-nee...Don't you understand, The roses you gave to Lucy-nee?...Lisanna-nee introducing the game...She quickly said Lucy-nee's name, She wasn't helping you guys open the door..." Said Romeo. "Now that I think of it, Ro-Romeo-san is right!" Said Wendy. "Lisanna, How could you?" Said Levy. _' There're on to me...What should I do...Time for plan B' _Thought Lisanna. Before Lisanna could make her move, Gray and Juvia came back, Both blushing furiously. "U-Um? Why are you guys blushing?" Asked Erza.

"N-Nothing..." Replied Gray. _'Gray-sama and Juvia kissing~! Kya~ Juvia is so happy~!' _Thought Juvia. Suddenly, The lights went out...

"Is everyone fine?" Asked Gajeel. Nobody answered. "Where is everybody?" Whispered Gajeel. He then heard footsteps near him.

_Drip Drip Drip_

Something was falling from the ceiling, Gajeel touched his forehead. When he saw his hands, His eyes widened.

"B-Bl-Blood" Whispered Gajeel. For the first time in his life, Gajeel was scared.

_Gajeel Redfox..._

Gajeel looked at the ceiling and there was a body covered with blood...

_Drip Drip Drip_

* * *

**I was getting goosebumps while writing this _**

**Hope you like it, Please R&R...And Please answer the poll on my bio 'Kay?**

**Happy : Please read the author's other fanfic! Aye Sir!**

**Happy & Me : Until next time! Bye!**

**P.S : Oh I might update "Runaway Bride" quickly ****because I wrote it...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**Me don't own Fairy Tail..**

I'm back with another chapter! I love you guys! Seriously?! Who would have thought I could get 61 reviews?! And each one of them are amazing!~

Thank-you so much~! And C'mon answer the poll, Pwease?

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Labyrinth_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Levy lay on the floor, She opened her eyes to find herself in Lucy's dining room. "W-What happened?" Levy asked herself. "I-Is somebody here?" Asked Levy. Nobody replied. Levy shivered, "Where is everybody?" Said Levy. Then something caught her eyes, Strands of hair near the chair. "W-W-Who is that?" Asked a shaking Levy. She moved towards the chair. The hair was a color of Dark blue. She saw Wendy laying there with Carla. Levy started to shake Wendy gently. "W-Wendy? Carla? Wake up..." Whispered Levy. Wendy opened her eyes, "Le-Levy-san?" Said Wendy while sitting. Carla also woke up. "What happened?" Asked Carla rubbing her eyes. "I don't know..." Whispered Levy. "Lucy-san! Where is she?! She was badly injured!" Yelled Wendy. "Lisanna...S-She did it...To all of us..." Said Carla. "B..But why?" Asked Wendy. "Don't know, Let's go and find the others" Said Levy standing up. Wendy and Carla nodded, They walked outside the dining room. Somebody caught hold of Wendy's hand, "L-Let go of me!" Pleaded Wendy. "W-Wendy?" Asked the person. "Romeo-san!" Yelled Wendy and hugged him. He hugged her back, "What happened?" Asked Carla. "I found myself in a room...I grew scared...I found out that somebody casted a magic, Which makes all of our magic drain." Said Romeo. "That damn Lisanna..." Whispered Romeo clutching his fists. A voice was heard...

**"STOP!" **

Levy recognized the voice. "Gajeel! It's Gajeel!" Yelled Levy. "Stop Levy! It might be dangerous!" Shouted Carla, But she was too late, Levy went towards the direction of the voice. "Levy-san!" Yelled Wendy, She was about to go after Levy, But Romeo held her hand. "Wendy, We don't have any magic, If we go now, we will be killed." Replied Romeo. Wendy nodded, Both of them including Carla ran towards somewhere safe. Suddenly, They heard Levy's screams. Wendy couldn't take it anymore. She fell on her knees, While her hands on both of her ears. "Romeo-san! Make it stop!" Yelled Wendy. Romeo had never seen Wendy like this. "Wendy! Get a hold of yourself!" Shouted Carla. Romeo hugged Wendy, "Ro-Romeo-san...Please make it stop." Said Wendy clinging on his shirt. Levy's screams were then gone, Silence everywhere. "Wendy, Carla, Stay behind me" Whispered Romeo. Footsteps were coming nearer and nearer. In the midst of darkness, Two red eyes were seen glaring at them.

_Kill..._

The eyes were now coming in full speed towards them, It stopped mid-way, A long hand appeared coming straight towards Romeo. But it never came. "Ah! Let go of me!" Yelled Wendy. The hand caught Wendy's foot. "Wendy!" Yelled both Carla and Romeo. Wendy was now dragged towards somewhere else, But Romeo caught her hand. "D-Don't let go, Wendy!" Yelled Romeo. Both of their hands were slipping away. "Romeo-san! Go save yourself!" Yelled Wendy. "No...NO! I can't leave you!" Cried Romeo. Wendy gave him a warm smile, "Romeo-san, I love you.." Whispered Wendy while blushing. Romeo's grip on her hand loosened, Wendy was dragged away. "WENDY!" Yelled Carla who started crying. Romeo lay there, eyes widened, Was that the last time he'll see those beautiful brown eyes? Romeo stood up and went towards Wendy. "Romeo! Wait!" Yelled Carla. But Romeo was already out of sight. Carla could feel that all of her strength was gone. Slowly, Carla's eyes closed...

* * *

**o-o-o**

Gray woke up in a weird room. "What the hell? Where am I? How come Lucy's house is so huge?" Questioned Gray to himself. He heard a door opening, And the person who came inside was Juvia. Gray sighed, "Juvia! Oi! Juvia" Yelled Gray. Juvia turned around, Her face pale, eyes were white, A huge mouth and blood coming out of her forehead. "J-J-J-Ju-Juvia?" Asked Gray.

_Wrong answer..._

The ghost returned to its form, The same face but with black hair, It held Gray by his throat.

Gray was about to lose consciousness, But he fell on the floor. The ghost was hit by a chair thrown by Juvia. "Get away from Gray-sama! Love-rival!" Yelled Juvia. The ghost looked confused now. Juvia threw a table, then a mirror, then some shoes, then pillows and the rubbish bin. _'Even without our powers, She has super-human strength' _Thought Gray. The ghost disappeared. "Juvia!" Yelled Gray. "Gray-sama~! Juvia thought that Juvia was the only person here. But then Juvia saw you! Juvia's cowardness disappeared!" Yelled Juvia. "Good for you Juvia.." Said Gray. "So where are we?" Asked Juvia. "I think we're at Lucy's house... And Lisanna..was..hmm..the one who did this to us!" Yelled Gray. "Gray-sama! quiet!" Yelled Juvia. Footsteps were heard again... "Lucy-san, Always has a weapon something in that drawer..Go open it and take it out!" Ordered Juvia. Gray nodded and went towards the drawer. The footsteps were getting closer. "HURRY!" Yelled Juvia. Gray opened the drawer, And saw scissors? What the hell? "Juvia! Is this the right drawer?!" Asked Gray. "Yes! That's the one" Replied Juvia. Gray took out the scissors, And was about to close the drawer, A hand caught his own. "Gray-sama!" Yelled Juvia.

The ghost was coming towards Juvia, walking on both hands and legs. Juvia stood there paralyzed. "J-Ju-Juvia can't move h-her body..." Said Juvia. Gray threw a shoe at the ghost. The ghost now ran towards Gray, Juvia had a chance, She saw the scissors, Gray had just dropped. She took the scissors and stabbed it on her leg. "Owwwww!" Yelled Juvia. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" Yelled back Gray. "Pain doesn't hurt Juvia!" Shouted Juvia. She went towards the ghost, But it turned into Gray. "T-Two Gray-sama's?" Said a shocked Juvia. "Oi! Juvia! The real one is me!" Yelled Gray. "No Juvia! It's me!" Shouted the other Gray. Juvia had hearts in her eyes. "Two Gray-samas~!" Said Juvia. Both Grays sweat-dropped, "I-Is she fine?" Asked Gray. "I hope so.." Replied the other Gray. "Hold it! Why am I talking to me?" Asked Gray referring to the other Gray. "Good point" Replied Gray. Juvia threw a piece of glass towards the other Gray. "H-How did you know?" Replied the ghost in Gray's disguise. "Simple, You're wearing clothes, The real Gray-sama is a stripper" Said Juvia.

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING THAT STUFF TO THE GHOST?!" Yelled Gray.

_Kill..._

The ghost threw an attack towards Gray. But it never made it, Gray opened his eyes to see a wounded Juvia infront of him. "She took the attack?" Said the ghost. "Why?! Why?! WHY JUVIA?!" Yelled Gray.

"J-J-Juvia...w-wi-will...p-protect the o-one she l-loves" Replied Juvia falling on the ground, But caught by Gray "You're reckless, You know that?" Said Gray. Juvia smiled. Gray held her hand. "Sorry, If I couldn't protect the one I love..." Said Gray referring to Juvia. The ghost attacked again hitting both Gray and Juvia.

_...Drip...Drip...Drip..._

* * *

**Done this chapter! Kya~! Now I'll relax! I love seeing girls sacrifice for the guy they love.**

**R&R!~ Answer my poll! I beg you!~~~**

**Happy & Me : Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

_**I don't own Fairy** **Tail...yet**_

OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating for like a month or more...

Happy: You meanie...

~ Very sorry~

And... YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! I GOT LIKE 75 REVIEWS! *Squealing like a fan girl* Let's ace it till 100~!

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Dark Side_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy woke up in a room which she doesn't recognize. "W-Where am I?" She said. Lucy stood up but fell down because of an injury on her legs. "Ow..." Lucy whimpered. "My head hurts..Where is everyone?" She said. Then she remembered that the everybody were talking about Lisanna, Telling her to stop...And then Lucy went in a blackout. "Why would Lisanna do that?" Lucy asked herself. Lucy then spotted a body, A few meters away from her. She crawled towards it. She looked at the body, It had red hair. _'R-Red Hair, Is t-that Er-Erza?' _Thought Lucy, She stood there completely petrified. _'N-No! It can't be E-Erza...She's too strong...'_ Thought Lucy, She nodded. 'Yeah, It won't be Erza' Reassured Lucy. She was now sitting near the body, She turned the face towards her. Lucy screams in horror, There laying in front of her was Erza Scarlet, Her face covered with blood. And her lifeless eyes staring at Lucy. For a sec, Lucy thought that the body moved.

Lucy searched for her celestial keys, But they weren't there. Lucy turned around and started looking for her keys, Then suddenly, A long hand appeared from a window. It caught Lucy's throat. Then, Something blue came and bites the hand, Which lets go of Lucy's throat.

"Happy! It's you!" Yelled Lucy hugging the cat. Happy let's go, "Lucy! Let's leave or that thing will come back" Said Happy. Lucy nodded and quickly walks away. _'Why do I feel something following me?...Why do I feel so cold..?' _Thought Lucy. Happy and Lucy ran towards a door. Happy stopped mid-way. "H-Happy?"

"Lucy, Somebody is here..." Said Happy. And that's when Lucy's body went numb. Footsteps were heard coming nearer and nearer. Lucy gulps. Somebody touched Lucy's shoulders. "Ahhhh!" Yelled both Lucy and Happy. It was dark, So Lucy couldn't see the person. A torch light was switched on revealing Natsu's face. "Boo!" Yelled Natsu. "Kya!" Yelled Lucy. "Sorry If I scared you..hehe" Laughed Natsu. Lucy on the other hand, Had her eyes wide. Her body shivering, She fell on her knees. "Lucy!" Yelled both Natsu and Happy. "Are you alright?" Asked Natsu. "D-Don't ever do that...I...I..I was s-scared" Said Lucy shakily. "Natsu is all your fault" Said Happy. "Well, I said sorry!" Replied Natsu. "Lucy is still scared because of you!" Retorted Happy. Natsu looked over to Lucy. And indeed, She was still recovering from the shock. "God..." Whispered Natsu. He hugged Lucy. Happy was very surprised. "Na-Natsu?" Squeaked Lucy.

"Feeling better?" Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy blushed all ten shades of red. Lucy punched Natsu "P-Pervert!" Yelled Lucy. "I-I was helping you!" Replied Natsu while pouting. "Helping? You were sexually harassing me!" Yelled Lucy blushing.

_Somebody help me..._

Happy flew towards the voice. "Happy? Oi? Where are you going?!" Asked Natsu. Happy flew even faster, Natsu was about to go after him but was stopped by Lucy, Who caught his wrist. "D-Don't leave me" Lucy whispered. Natsu holds Lucy's hand "Hey..Don't worry, I'll find Happy and come back to you" Said Natsu while smiling. Natsu then ran towards Happy. "Natsu...Happy..."

"It's 25 minutes already.." Said Lucy. Then Lucy heard weird noises coming from the next room. She walked towards the door. The door was opened a bit, Enough for someone to peek through the room. Candles were lit up around the room, And somebody was sitting on the ground. Lucy looked closely. The person had short, white hair. _'Lisanna!'_. Lisanna had a knife in her hands which was covered in blood. And there was body beside Lisanna, Whcih was Juvia's. "Mira-nee, I'm a very good little sister...very good...And I'm also a very good girl friend..." Said Lisanna in a creepy voice. "Natsu...Loves me and I'm h-happy..." Said Lisanna. "But how come nobody believes me?"

Lisanna then slashed the knife on Juvia's body repeatedly. Blood was surrounding the whole room. "I'm a very good friend right Juvia?" She said. Lucy wanted to puke. _'W-what is happening?!'. _"Why don't they believe me!" Yelled Lisanna. "I-Its...all b-because of that L-Lucy" Said Lisanna. "But I'm sure she'll also love being slashed, ne Lucy?" Asked Lisanna. Lucy heard footsteps coming towards her, She shut the door. "LUCY! LUCY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Yelled Lisanna. "S-Stay away from me!" Lucy yelled back. There was complete silence. Then the door was broken by Lisanna. She looked ghostly, Her face covered with blood and her eyes seemed red with hate. Lucy ran in hopes of getting away, She then stopped and the footsteps were gone. Lucy sighed.

Footsteps were heard again. "Not again.." Lucy yelled. She stopped near the wall, Her heart pounding in her chest. The shadow was coming nearer. Lucy wanted to scream for help. She was about to yell But was stopped. She was pinned against the wall by someone and the person's hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "Sshhh" The person whispered. Lucy looked closely at the person, She saw pink hair and that's when she calmed. _'It's only Natsu...'_ Thought Lucy. But Lucy couldn't help but blush at how close their body's were pressed against each other. Footsteps were still heard, Lucy thought that person would be Lisanna but to her surprise. It was Erza.

"Natsu? Lucy?" Asked Erza. Natsu removed his hand from Lucy's mouth and nodded. "Erza you're alive?" Asked Lucy. "Umm...Yes?" Said Erza. "I'm so glad" Said Lucy.

"Most importantly...Why were you guys making out in this type of situation?" Asked Erza blushing.

"W-We weren't doing anything!" Yelled Lucy. "Where's Happy?" Lucy asked Natsu. "I couldn't find him.." Replied Natsu looking worried. "What's happening Erza?" Asked both Natsu and Lucy.

"I'll tell you guys..." Said Erza.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Woooh! Hope you weren't scared that much ^^"**

**Natsu : You should get a diploma in writing scary fanfics.**

**Me: Aww~ Natsu you're making me blush~~**

**Happy & Me: Please Read&Review!**

_**Natsu: I feel so unwanted...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

**Yeah...Yeah... I don't own Fairy Tail.**

THANK-YOU EVERYONE WHOM REVIEWED, FAVE, FOLLOWED AND READ! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!

Special Thanks To: missmena-nya.

I killed Gray in this fanfic, And he is now killed in the manga. *Cries*

Next Chapter will be the last one! Look foward to it!

So I started a new fanfic, "Different"

It's better than this one.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Erza's P.O.V

"I'll tell you guys, What's really going on..." I said.

"You mean, Why Lisanna was attacking me?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded, "Well, Seeing you two together more often, Lisanna grew jealous. But she doesn't show it, She's actually kind-hearted and sweet. I don't know what's wrong with her... I think she lost it, When you were inviting Natsu to this sleepover" Said Erza

**Flash Back (Erza's P.O.V)**

_Natsu was sitting with Gray and me talking about the previous mission. Lisanna was staring at Natsu the whole time. After a few minutes, She walked towards us, Blushing like crazy. She was actually walking towards Natsu. Then Lucy came inside the guild, Lisanna walked back towards her chair with a disappointed look. When Natsu saw Lucy, He blushed and looked away. I stomped on his foot and motioned him to go. Lisanna was still watching the whole scene. _

_Natsu clumsily walked towards Lucy._

_"L-Luce!" He said._

_"N-Natsu, Hi!"_

_"Can we go on a mission, just the two of us?" He asked while blushing. "N-Natsu...I...um...n-no I can't." Lucy said._

_"Oh! It's okay Lucy!" He said. Lucy went towards the bar stool and sat down."You know Lucy, That was a awesome opportunity, Just imagine you and Natsu alone~!" Said Mirajane with sparkly eyes."I know Mira! It would be so romantic~!" Lucy agreed, Then Mirajane was smirking. Lisanna's ears perked up._

_"N-N-NO NO NO!, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I DON'T LIKE NATSU!" Lucy yelled._

_"Oh~ So why are you blushing~?" Asked Mirajane. "I-I clearly don't like him." Lucy replied. "Lucy you can't run away from love~"Said Mirajane twirling towards the other customers. Lisanna got up, "Mira-nee, Where's the potion room?" Asked Lisanna._

_"It's in that room" Pointed Mirajane. "Why?" _

_"I..I..I got a severe headache, So I need a potion to feel b-better..." She replied._

_"Okay...Should Elfman take you?" Asked Mirajane._

_"No! I mean...I'll find it myself..." Said Lisanna and walked towards the room._

* * *

"That what happened..." Said Erza.

"This is gonna be a long ass night..." Replied Natsu. Lucy punched him, "Control your language in front of ladies." Said Lucy. Before, Natsu could protest, Footsteps were heard.

"We have to leave now.." Whispered Erza. "We should find a way to communicate with the guild..." Added Erza. All of them tip toed towards some doors, "I think we're moving in circles..." Said Lucy, Natsu nodded.

"We have to keep moving.." Said Erza.

"Hey, I see something shiny under that table" Said Natsu, Pointing towards the table. Lucy immediately recognizes the shiny object and ran towards it, She picks it up. "I found my Celestial keys!" Said Lucy. Then suddenly, The part of the floor where Lucy was standing broke causing Lucy to fall down.

"It was a trap!" Yelled Erza.

"Lucy!" Yelled Natsu running towards her and caught her hand in time.

"You fine?" Asked Natsu.

"Y-Yes" Lucy replied shakily.

"Pull her up!" Yelled Erza. Natsu pulled Lucy up, And a figure was seen standing near the door.

"Li-Lisanna" Stuttered Lucy.

Lisanna tilted her head a little and whispered, "**L**u**c**y"

"Oh shit..." Said Erza. _'I can't even re-equip now...' _Thought Erza. "L-Lisanna...W-Why are y-you doing t-this to m-me?!" Yelled Lucy.

"Why you ask?" Asked Lisanna in a ghostly voice.

"IF YOU HAVE ANY GRUDGE AGAINST ME! DEAL IT WITH ME, PLEASE DON'T DRAG MY FRIENDS INTO THIS!" Yelled Lucy while crying.

"Why did you kill your friends?" Asked Erza.

"No reason" Lisanna replied. And everybody in the room were left to stare at their so-called _'Friend'_

"You killed all of them without any reason?!" Yelled Natsu.

"Natsu-_kun_, You shouldn't blame me, Blame that whore who took you away from me! She's the real reason, Why your precious friends died!" Yelled Lisanna pointing at Lucy.

"That's why I'm gonna kill her..." Yelled Lisanna, Running towards Lucy with killing intent. Erza came between Lisanna with a sword.

"NATSU TAKE LUCY AND RUN! NOW!" Yelled Erza fighting with Lisanna.

"B-But what about you?!" Said Lucy.

"HURRY!" Yelled Erza. Natsu held Lucy's wrist and ran away.

"Natsu! Come back! Hand over Lucy! Now!, Erza let me go!" Yelled Lisanna.

"No! Stop this!" Yelled Erza dodging Lisanna's attacks.

"You leave me no choice!" Screamed Lisanna. She quickly took Erza's sword and slashed it on Erza's stomach. Lisanna then quickly walked towards Natsu and Lucy's direction.

"Natsu, What about Erza?" Asked Lucy.

"She's gonna be alright..." Said Natsu.

"We need to find a way to escape..." Said Natsu.

"NATSU, LUCY! YOU KNOW WHAT?! Erza is dead!" Yelled Lisanna from another place, loudly enough for Natsu and Lucy to hear.

"W-What?!" Whispered Lucy. Natsu's grip on Lucy's wrist tightened. _'Natsu...' _Thought Lucy worriedly.

"COME OUT WHEREVER YOU GUYS ARE!" Yelled Lisanna, She then looked at all directions, But no sign of them.

"I SEE! SO YOU GUYS STILL HAVEN'T COME OUT?! ARE WE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK?!" Yelled Lisanna. "I'll be 'It' then!" Added Lisanna.

...

...

...

"LET THE HIDE AND SEEK GAME BEGIN!" Yelled Lisanna while tightening her grip on Erza's sword.

* * *

S-Scary Lisanna is so scary?

THANK-YOU EVERYONE WHOM REVIEWED, FAVED, FOLLOWED AND READ! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!

Happy & Me: Please review! Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Cheers! This is the last chapter! Thank you everyone! I had so much fun writing this! And hope you enjoyed this fanfic. This is gonna be very short. I made Lucy faint in this chapter a lot of times, kukuku~

Gray is so rude to Juvia! Hmph! Now I wish, Gray should have died! Kill Gray! And those three chapters sucked - _ - Lisanna fan service.

**And, I have edited all chapters of this Fanfiction! So, If you don't understand anything, Please do read again, All grammar and spelling mistakes are corrected ^ ^**

* * *

_**The End?!**_

* * *

**Hai= Yes.**

**Baka= Stupid.**

**Gomen= Sorry.**

**Sayonara= Good-Bye.**

* * *

That feeling, When everything around you is hovered in darkness, And a blood lust mage is chasing after you. It seemed quite impossible, Lucy would always read these type of books and would roll her eyes and says, "Not real"

But this time, _**She** _is being chased by a blood lust _**M**_**_age_**, Impossible just turned possible in the most awkward way.

"Natsu, I don't hear Lisanna's footsteps or voice!" Lucy said, Both of them stopped, To take breath, "Okay, But keep cautious" He replied.

"And remember, Lisanna is using illusions, Their are not real" Natsu said, Lucy nodded, She then leaned against the wall and her hand pressed on her forehead, _'W-Why is m-my forehead s-so hot? A-Am I s-sick?' _Thought Lucy.

"Let's get going now, And find a way out..." Said Natsu.

"H-Hai" Replied Lucy walking beside Natsu, _'Natsu..Don't walk that fast and why is everything going b-blurry?...' _Thought Lucy, She reached her hand out for Natsu.

"N...N-Nats..u" Whispered Lucy, Before falling on the ground. "Lucy?, Oi! Lucy!"

**0-0-0**

Lucy opened her eyes and saw that she was inside a room, Alone. "N-Natsu?" She whispered while standing up, She went outside the room. And was greeted by Mrs. Spetto, "Lucy-Chan! There you are! Your father and mother are waiting for you outside!" Mrs. Spetto said, And then she went away. "W-What? M-Mom? D-Dad?" Lucy said, Her eyes filling with tears. She ran towards where Mrs. Spetto mentioned, Lucy stopped and looked at her reflection in the mirror, She was wearing a formal gown and her Fairy Tail insignia was gone. "W-What?" Lucy spluttered. "Th-This is a illusion! I need to snap out of it!" Yelled Lucy, She was about to pinch herself. "Lucy! Hurry!" A familiar voice was heard. "Your Dad and I are waiting for you!" Her mother replied. Lucy then became entranced in the illusion.

"Coming~ Mom!" Replied Lucy running towards her mom.

"Lucy! Stop!" Somebody yelled, Lucy turned around to see Natsu running towards her, Lucy ignored him.

"Lucy! Don't go near her!" Yelled Natsu. Lucy was now beside her mother, "I'll have to get through her to snap you out of this!" Replied Natsu, Lucy shielded her mother, "I won't let you do it!" Lucy replied, Lucy's mother took out a sword and was about to hit Lucy, Natsu quickly punched her mother causing the illusion to end. Lucy's mother fell on the ground, It turned out to be Lisanna in disguise.

"Natsu! How could you?! You hurt Mom! Baka Natsu Baka!" Yelled Lucy punching Natsu's chest. "You're still under the trance?" Natsu asked, Lucy continued to punch him even harder. Lucy then felt pain on her left cheek, Natsu slapped her which made Lucy come back to her senses. "G-Gomen...Natsu" She said and fell on Natsu's chest. Lisanna was still on the ground, Natsu took this opportunity and ran away with Lucy on his back, Lisanna stood up with shaky legs. _  
_

"HEARTFILIA!" Lisanna yelled, Lucy woke up and saw that Natsu was carrying her, "Natsu...Put me down" Lucy said gently, Natsu felt relieved that she woke up But sad too, Because he was going to make a very big decision, He then puts Lucy down.

"We can never escape this, Can we Natsu?" Said Lucy crying, Natsu holds Lucy's hand, "I can't but you can" He told her, Lucy's eyes widened.

"I'll somehow deal with Lisanna" He said.

"W-What if you die?!" Yelled Lucy tightening her grip on Natsu's hand

"I don't care, If I die, I want you to be safe, When Lisanna is killed, The illusion on the house will finish, Then you escape and return to Fairy Tail" Natsu replied, Caressing her cheek.

"You think it's easy to just return to Fairy Tail without everybody and you!" Yelled Lucy, Tears running down her cheeks. Natsu lets go of Lucy's hand, "Sayonara" He said as he ran towards where Lisanna was. She stood up and walked towards Natsu's direction slowly because of the pain in her legs. She then heard footsteps coming near her, "Natsu?" Said Lucy. To her surprise, It was Lisanna, Her body covered with blood.

Lucy puts her arms on her mouth, "You killed Natsu! You bitch!" Yelled Lucy punching Lisanna.

"Ah" Lucy winced in pain and fell on her knees, Lisanna stood beside her with an evil smirk on her face, "Any last words, Heartfilia?"

"I didn't show my novel to Levy-Chan, I n-never managed to make Gray fall in love J-Juvia, They are millions of things I wanna say right now but one thing is that, I-I I NEVER TOLD NATSU THAT I LOVE HIM!" Yelled Lucy while crying.

"Oh, So good bye!" Yelled Lisanna, But the impact never came.

"YES~~~~~~ LUCY FINALLY SAID I LOVE YOU TO NATSU~~~!" Yelled Mirajane coming out of nowhere.

"EVERYBODY COME OUT!" Yelled Lisanna. Everybody was fine, And Natsu was alive too, Standing with everybody while blushing. The first thing Lucy did was ran towards Natsu and hugged him. Lucy then lets go and punched him, "I THOUGHT YOU DIED LEAVING ME BEHIN-

She was silenced half-way by Natsu who presses his lips against hers, He was actually kissing her! In front of everybody. Natsu lets go and blushes while grinning at me, "I don't understand?" Lucy said.

"I took your sleepover a advantage! Because of that you confessed to Natsu! You didn't see that coming, did ya?" Said Mirajane.

"So that was all fake?" Asked Lucy.

"Yep, Everybody's wounds were illusions" Replied Mirajane.

"That was all for me to confess to Natsu?!" Yelled Lucy.

"Exactly, If I'd leave it to you, You would have confessed to Natsu next year, So, Thanks to me! And all the lovely guild members, And Lisanna who did amazing acting managed to make you confess early" Said Mirajane.

"We also accomplished in making Gruvia cannon!" Said Elfman.

"Gruvia?" Asked Levy, Mirajane pointed at Gray and Juvia who were kissing.

"THAT WAS THE BEST SLEEP OVER EVER!, CHEERS EVERYBODY!" Everybody accept Lucy yelled.

"Remind me to _**never **_tell Mirajane about my future sleep over" Said Lucy.

"AYE~!" Yelled Happy.

* * *

There you have it! Paranormal Sleepover just ended!

Woot~~~ Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! A huge twist that is!

You guys would be, "NO NATSU!"

Then, "OMG! WE JUST GOT TROLLED!"

I can't wait to read all of your reviews!


End file.
